


Ineffable

by strawberriesafterkisses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry for having a kiibouma brainrot i do it on purpose, like seriously, they r in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesafterkisses/pseuds/strawberriesafterkisses
Summary: /ɪnˈɛfəb(ə)l/(adj.)"too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words."Over the span of their relationship, Kiibo and Kokichi have developed their own love language, spoken when words do not suffice. They have never agreed on what touch means what, but somehow, they figured each other out.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this because I was sad, but now I'm even more sad because I'm attention-deprived and I,,,, love,, them. :(  
> Please, keep in mind that I'm nowhere near a native English speaker so mistakes are bound to happen! Still, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. <3

I.

They were both 17 at that moment. Kokichi Ouma was patiently waiting by a large lemon tree in the school's garden, air smelling like fresh grass and the slightest hint of citrus.

Who was he waiting for? Oh, just his childhood friend and secret crush since middle school Kiibo Iidabashi, whom he, absolutely not suspiciously, left a note between lessons to meet him after school, nothing more.

Kokichi breathed in deeply, _this was a stupid idea, but there was no backing out now._ His entire body felt like it was about to go off in flames, though his hands, on the contrary, felt like they had been in the freezer for hours, about to fall off from the cold. The purple-haired didn't want to admit it, but he was completely and utterly anxious about what laid ahead of him, and he never got nervous, let alone anxious.

Suddenly, the peaceful afternoon summer air got broken by another voice, other than Kokichi's mind. "Kokichi!" The said boy tensed, he knew that tone, as it was already imprinted in his brain.

Putting on his usual playful mask, he quickly turned to the source of the voice, meeting sharp blue currently approaching him in the process, "Geez Kiiboy, took you long enough! Not only do you have the strength of a senior citizen, but apparently also the speed."

"Well," Kiibo started as he arrived in front of Kokichi, "it wasn't me who didn't specify _what_ tree we were going to meet at."

_Oh, right._

"And stop it with that nickname, I have been telling you this ever since we met, it's _Kiibo._ "

The other just snickered in response to the albino's annoyance. He acted as if he was thinking and said, "Well... never happening! It's fun to tease you, Kiibs."

Kiibo just groaned, not wanting this discussion to form into another silly argument of theirs so he settled for asking why Kokichi wanted to see him. His letter sounded a bit 'desperate' to say so, but maybe Kiibo read into it too much.

"Alright, since you want to know _so_ badly, I guess I'll tell you." Another short snort left his lips as he watched Kiibo roll his eyes, knowing his pestering was nothing but pure irritation for the other.

_Here goes nothing._

Kokichi's hands seemed to melt, as he felt a light coat of sweat cover them, and he timidly played with the checkered bandana around his neck, which he constantly wore, no matter what the weather said.

"S-so, you know how… uh...," great, he started to stutter. If that wasn't already a dead giveaway, he would seriously question his classmate's intelligence, "...how I've been a bit more _all over you_ lately?" Purple eyes flew to aquamarine, looking for any kind of reaction, but all got was a slight sparkle and a soft smile, a smile that erupted thousands of butterflies in him against his will.

Kiibo hummed happily and nodded, "I did. I'm glad, actually." _He was glad?_ A bubble of hope formed in Kokichi's chest, taking his very breath away. He genuinely started to wonder if maybe, the albino felt the same. Every time Kokichi went up to him or was around him, he seemed more annoyed than anything. _For a good reason_ , Kokichi supposed.

Though, as soon as that bubble formed, Kiibo popped it with words the other dreaded so much, sharp as a needle, "I'm glad we're becoming closer friends!" Kokichi deadpanned. But honestly, what other did he expect of the innocent male? The albino was just as naive as always, but this topped everything. Did he not notice Kokichi touching him more than what would be considered the normal amount? Always wanting to sit next to him? Bothering him 24/7?

The mauve-haired whined inwardly. Seriously, what more did he have to do to get his friend to realize that maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , he wanted to be _a little more_ than friends? 

Just then, he got the perfect idea.

"Kiibo." The called instantly perked up at his real name being called, "Did you just-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it," interrupted the shorter quickly, blush starting to rise to his face.

Kiibo smiled idyllic, eyes softening. He really appreciated the gesture, despite expecting this to just lead to another one of Kokichi's pranks. Kokichi, on the other hand, could basically feel his insides shaking with anticipation for the coming moment, only seconds away. Sighing shakily, he spoke a simple ask, "Bend a little, will you?"

Without any protest, the albino slightly bent down, making the purple-haired smirk in delight. At the start of their friendship, Kiibo would've definitely argued about obeying any of his orders, but now, he felt a certain kind of trust towards the jokester, even if he didn't do exactly trustworthy things.

Seconds passed, and nothing happened. The albino furrowed his brows and was about to come back up to ask if everything was alright until he heard Kokichi inhale sharply, move the other's pearl-white bangs out of the way with his palm, and press a featherlight kiss to his forehead. Kokichi's heart was racing the entire time, from beginning to end, but the minute his slightly chapped lips touched Kiibo's skin, it felt like the organ completely gave out.

The kiss was an obvious hint on what Kokichi's goal was, but his lips against the albino's forehead seemed to whisper for themselves.

_"I like you."_

Though time seemed to slow during all this, the kiss ended just as quickly as it started, cold air hitting Kiibo's forehead again, leaving him with some kind of longing, he couldn't identify. Kokichi pulled away slowly, missing the contact as well but pushing that feeling far away. His glowing eyes immediately met with the opposing boy when he opened them again, having closed them during the kiss. Kiibo's milky skin was tinted with a pretty pink, turquoise orbs wide and own lips slightly agape. Kokichi felt the unwelcomed anxiety return, realizing he actually pulled through with this.

"You better be grateful for this, Kiiboy, I-," before he could let his off-the-charts ego lose, Kiibo swiftly made it disappear in an act to reciprocate Kokichi's kiss, also pressing his softer lips to the other's forehead. The grape-haired boy didn't even have to ask if this was a 'Yes' or 'No', seeing as he just said the same message a few moments ago.

_"I like you too."_

II.

The monochromatic pair had been dating for almost a year, time flying fast. They had a few arguments and disagreements here and there, as everyone did, but overall, they were content with what they built together. Right now was one of those rough patches, not because they got in a fight or something, but because final exams were today. Kokichi was anxiously bouncing his left leg, hands folded on top, shaking with it. His entire body felt cold, kinda due to the still chilly temperature outside, considering it was fairly early since his inner fear told him to arrive at school as soon as possible, but also due to that just before mentioned fear of the exams.

His phone kept vibrating in his pocket, but he didn't acknowledge it in the slightest since his own body was trembling lightly as well.

"Kokichi!" the purple-haired tensed at the familiar voice and felt a kind of déjà vu coming up. "I've been looking everywhere for you." A warm hand - or no, it wasn't warm, he was just freezing to the bone - placed itself on his shoulder, Kokichi melting under its touch, a nice feeling spreading. He turned his purple mop of hair to the owner of the hand and simply shot him an apologetic look, throat too bind shut to speak.

The other, his boyfriend Kiibo, pinched his light eyebrows together in concern, the smaller's eyes were full of hurt, and for Kiibo himself, it was a painful stab in the stomach. "What's wrong, Kokichi?"

The albino could watch Kokichi's adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. The rope around his throat seemed to be cut under Kiibo's gentle tone, but still, a stuttery ramble of words was all he could get out.

"I-I don't know. Well, actually I do, it's the finals. I studied hard, I mean, I studied with you, but I'm so scared that I'll screw this up. You're so smart, and I'm just me...," realizing he just vented to his boyfriend at 6:30 in the morning, he put on his mask again and continued, "Not that being me is something bad, others should kill to even be a bit like me!"

Kiibo chuckled at his antics, softening his concerned expression, and removed his hand from Kokichi's tense shoulder. The purple-haired secretly began to miss the contact, something he'd never voice though. "Kokichi," the other started, grabbing Kokichi's shortly lost attention once more, "I know you'll do good. Sure, you're a bit short-sighted, but not dumb." Finally, a smile crept onto the shorter male's features, eyes lighting up with the same energy Kiibo missed so much. "You're the opposite, actually. Your intelligence may not be used for the smartest reasons," and a chuckle of the other lit in Kiibo's ears, Kokichi knew that his boyfriend meant his useless pranks, "nevertheless, you have potential. I believe in you, Kichi."

Uncertainty was still dangerously bubbling inside of him but Kiibo's soothing voice, as well as his smooth words, helped calm his anxiety a bit. Thinking back to his confession, when he said that he never got nervous, he probably didn't think too far ahead because right now, he was as nervous as he'll ever be. That thought proved Kiibo's 'short-sighted' assumption about him.

More saliva formed in his mouth, and he swallowed once again, "Do you think so? My scholastic skills were never that great, and I barely made it through our previous exams."

Kiibo frowned anew, he didn't know how to exactly tell his boyfriend that, yes, he was surely going to make, even if it may just be by a bit. "I've never seen you study harder than for these exams, and I'm so proud of you, just believe me." Kokichi didn't respond to that, the rope of agony having manifested once again. His hands were burning to the core but also freezing, shaking under the pressure no one put on him but he himself. Kiibo noticed his boyfriend's behavior. Over the past year, he had gotten to know Kokichi's pattern pretty well, and this was one of pure fear.

He took the mauve-haired's hand in his own and laced their fingers together softly. The shaking stopped on command, Kokichi starting to crumble under Kiibo's comforting touch. Delicately rubbing his thumb over the other's hand, the albino lovingly squeezed it, an action that spoke, _"I'm here for you."_

All fear biting at Kokichi's skin suddenly dissipated, and his heart swelled with deep affection. He silently stared at their hands with half-lidded purple orbs and squeezed back. At long last, he finally and genuinely felt like he could do this.

III.

Fingers ran through the other's spiky, white hair in an adoring manner. The albino hummed contently. Kokichi had a day off work though Kiibo, on the other hand, had one of the worst days at college he's ever had, so the first thing he did when he got home was to locate his boyfriend on the couch, and immediately lay in his lap. Their presence was a comfort to the other, being with each other felt, as cheesy as it sounds, as if they were complete at long last. The purple-haired would never show this disgustingly soft side to anyone other than Kiibo, he was a totally different person around the robotics student.

Nothing could be heard in their apartment, except their synched breaths, the fond humming, almost purring, of the white-haired and an occasional car outside. The atmosphere felt secure, both melting into each other. No big words were spoken since the taller came home, other than a typical greeting. Kokichi was able to immediately read the tired expression of the other, but honestly - anyone with good eyesight could.

They moved in together when Kokichi bought the apartment due to his new job and to finally experience the feeling of being independent. The male asked his boyfriend, of then two years, if, once the other finished his first year of college, he wanted to live with him. Kiibo happily agreed because constantly being on the same ground as his own personal hell was tiring in itself, and living with Kokichi equaled seeing him more, something the albino could not argue with.

Kiibo took his boyfriend's other hand, which was resting on his arm before, and looked at his palm. The mauve-haired male wondered what was awaiting him, but that question was quickly answered as the taller male began to mindlessly draw random shapes on the soft skin. It tickled a bit at first, the air shortly filling with Kokichi's giggles.

_A square, random squiggles, a hexagon? Octagon? Kokichi didn't count the sides._

_And, a heart._

With an index finger pressed to the middle of the purple-haired male's palm, Kiibo sealed his silent show of love. Kokichi smiled down at him sweetly, he would never admit it, not even to save his own life, but these moments were his favorite - no talking, being able to understand the other purely through their own language. It really bruised the shorter's heart but in a pleasantly good way.

Kiibo brought his boyfriend's hand to his lips and kissed his wrist, where a few loose freckles decorated the delicate skin like stars in the night sky. This pure action made Kokichi's cheeks burst into a muted red, not used to this much attention from his boyfriend, as he was usually the one initiating affection, no matter if it was teasingly or genuinely.

Despite their lips being sealed shut, that being like an unspoken rule of the couple, the butterflies created through their love for one another floating through the air and in their lungs said more than enough about what these ghosting touches meant.

_I feel safe with you._

IV.

It was late at night, the sand gave in to their feet as they walked alongside the water, fingers gently laced, careful to not step on the sand that the sapphire water had already claimed and darkened. A late summer breeze flew through their hair, the air smelled like sea salt, the dying heat of the sun and Kokichi's cologne, lingering notes of citrus and jasmine. A fairy-tail like shine was put on their frames, coming from the celestial, pale guardian from above, the moon. Kokichi shortly glanced over to Kiibo, taking in his ethereal form, skin shimmering with a thousand diamonds.

As Kiibo felt his boyfriend's lingering gaze drift off him, he touched along his left side until his hand stopped at a square object in the pocket of his black jacket. Carefully, he pulled it out, hoping not to notify Kokichi about his movements, because this was an important moment.

After he graduated from college a few months ago, Kiibo couldn't get the thought of wanting to spend the rest of his life with the purple-haired male out of his head, no matter how hard he tried to make it go away, thinking that maybe, Kokichi didn't like the idea of marriage or something. When the albino asked his darker-haired counterpart, he just simply answered, "As long as you're the groom, I'd drop anything on the spot to marry right now." Despite his teasing tone and his amazing ability to dodge a simple 'Yes' or 'No' question, that answer firstly made Kiibo's heart rate go through the roof, face exploding in red, and secondly gave him the confidence to do this.

Stopping in his tracks, Kokichi mimicking him and shooting him a confused look, he called the other's name to fully get his attention, "Kokichi."

"What's up, Kiibabe?" smiled the purple-eyed, orbs shining in the silver moonlight. Of course, his tendency to call Kiibo multiple variants of his name, but not his actual one, stuck with him since high school of all things.

Inhaling as well as exhaling shakily, the albino let one knee fall onto the tiny rocks below them, different minerals mixed with them sparkling. Kokichi's eyes immediately widened, revealing more of the rich purple color hidden behind his eyelids.

"We've been together for many years now," another deep breath in an attempt to not stutter, "and I'll have to be honest, I always felt some kind of attraction towards you, but your ridiculous stunts made me fall into denial for an uncountable amount of time." Kiibo hesitated, he practiced this so much, but he still couldn't find the right way to phrase his overflowing thoughts.

"And I was just as in denial when I realized that I fell for you for those exact stunts. I never paid attention to your looks, what made my heart flutter was your laugh, the way it lit up the room, and how your extroverted personality made everything easier. At the time when we started dating, that was when I noticed the smaller things about you. I noticed the beige freckles decorating your face like the milky way, and," Kiibo was never great with wording his affection this deeply so he swallowed slightly before continuing, "I had this urge to count them, looking at your face for hours and kissing you."

Kokichi felt his entire body being hugged by a familiar warmth, filling his veins.

"I never thought about marriage in my life before, but remember when you helped me study for my robotics final? You were so supportive, the thought of only wanting to wake up next to you for the rest of my days raced in my mind. I ignored it back then, but the proud look in your eyes when I graduated ignited something in me."

The albino knew what to say next, he had been stretching this out for far too long.

"So, Kokichi Ouma, will you marry me?"

The air around both of them was burning, Kiibo's aquamarine eyes captured Kokichi's purple ones in the process of forming tears, dazzling like rhinestones. His boyfriend kept opening and closing his lips in an attempt to find a good response to that declaration of pure love he had just heard, but all he could get out was, "What the hell-, yes!"

With a racing heart, he tackled Kiibo, throwing his arms around his partner's neck and kissing him passionately. As their lips moved against each other, every single emotion stored within them was starting to flow out.

_'I love you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, you can gladly continue on about how great and admirable I am.", said Kokichi in a egotistical tone.  
> Kiibo simply flicked his lover's forehead. "Ow!," faux tears shaped in the other's brilliant eyes, threatening to spill.  
> "It's so hard to be nice to you, Kichi."  
> There was a short silence before both started to laugh, resting their foreheads together.
> 
> _'You complete me'._


End file.
